L'inconnue de Princeton
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Une enfant débarque au Princeton Plainceboro, elle prétend être... Oh et puis lisez, spoiler saison 5
1. La patiente

**Chapitre 1 : La patiente**

Le docteur Alison Cameron vivait une journée tout à fait ordinaire, des bléssés, des malades, des overdoses et d'autres patients plus où moin ennuyeux, la visite du docteur House qui lui lança des pics comme à son habitude. Elle n'y prétait pas attention, elle avait l'habitude de ses critiques et à certains moment elle apréciait. Mais elle ne l'avouait à personne, c'était son petit secret. Sa vie lui convenait tout-à fait, elle aimait tout ce qui s'y passait depuis cette année.

Elle était en train de remplir un dossier sur un de ses patient quand elle entendit non loin derrière elle une petite voix

... : Aidez moi, s'il vous plait

Cameron se retourna vivement et vit une enfant qui se tenait le bras droit, il était couvert de sang, elle avait les joues trempées de ses larmes, la pauvre avait l'air de souffrir. Cameron se dirigea vers elle

C : Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Petite fille : Un accident en rentrant de l'école, ça fait très mal.

Cameron la conduisit vers un lit, la fit s'asseoir et commença à néttoyer ses plaies, elles étaient profondes

C : Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Petite fille : Je suis passé par un racourcie parce que j'étais en retard mais je me suis coupée à une vitre cassée

Cameron anesthésia le bras de la fillette et commença à recoudre les différentes coupures, la petite ne pleurait plus mais elle avait encore mal, cela se voyait aux grimaces qu'elle faisait.

C : Je vais devoir appeler tes parents

Petite fille : Je sais. Dites est-ce que le docteur House travail ici ?

C : En effet oui pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Petite fille : Je voulais être sure

C : Tu le connas d'où ?

Petite fille : Bah c'est mon père

C : Tu... Quoi ??

Petite fille : Bah oui, c'est mon père. Ma mère à eu une histoire avec lui il y a neuf ans et après je suis née donc c'est mon père, mais je crois pas qu'il sache

C : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Petite fille : Brianna Rose Matheson

C : Brianna, dis moi tu es sure de ce que tu dis ?

Brianna : Oui, c'est mon père.

Cameron ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne se serait imaginé que House puisse avoir un enfant

Brianna : Dites je peux le voir ?

C : Tu veux le voir ?

Brianna : Oui j'aimerais beaucoup.

C : D'accord

Cameron conduisit Brianna à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de House, elle vit que personne d'autres n'était là, elle fit entrer la petite dans le salle de travail, House remarqua la fillette qui s'asseyait sur une chaise. Cameron entra dans le bureau de House, celui ci continuait de regarder en direction de Brianna

H : Qui est cette gamine ?

C : Elle dit qu'elle est ta fille


	2. Tutoiement

**Chapitre 2 : Tutoiement**

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi Cameron a tutoyé House, et bien c'est normal de vous poser cette question mais pour repondre à votre question il faut tout raconter depuis le début.

Un an auparavant le mariage de Chase et Cameron était très proche, trop proche. Bien sur House était invité, il avait mis un costume et même un noeud papillon, il avait promis de ne pas faire de vague au mariage, et il s'était promis de respecter cette promesse. Arrivé dans l'église la première chose qu'il vit ce fut Cameron, elle était dans une belle robe de mariée blanche, elle était assez simple mais elle lui allait très bien. House la trouvait très belle habillé ainsi encore plus que les autres jours.

Il s'était rendu compte depuis peu qu'il appréciait la jeune femme plus qu'il n'aurait du, plus qu'il ne devrait. Plus qu'il ne fallait apprécier une femme qui allait se marier avec un autre homme, il s'assit sur le banc le plus éloigné mais en voyant Cameron, avec Chase il ne put résister, il sortit. Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Il avait promis de ne rien faire et de bien se comporter.

Il était à l'extérieur de l'église, il ne pouvait pas rester, il monta dans sa voiture et partit, il ne pouvait pas la voir se marier avec lui, il ne le supporterait pas. Alors il partait, loin. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être dans l'état voisin, il s'arrêta dans un petit hôtel et y resta pendant trois jours, les seuls contactes qu'il avait avec Princeton s'était Wilson qui lui téléphonait. Au bout de ces trois jours quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, il ne voulait pas ouvrir mais les coups se faisaient de plus en plus insistants

Il se leva du lit, éteignit la télévision, il n'avait vraiment envie de voir personne. Il avait dit à Wilson de ne pas venir, il reviendrait quand il se sentirait près. Et là il ne l'était pas, il espérait que ce ne soit pas Wilson. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et ouvrit. Il fut surpris de voir la seule personne qu'il refusait de voir plus que les autres. Alison Cameron

H : Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

C : Je suis venue vous ramener

H : Qui vous à dit que je voulais revenir ?

C : J'ai tané Wilson pendant trois jours pour savoir où vous étiez alors je ne repartirais pas sans vous

H : Je vais le tuer. Mais je ne veux toujours pas revenir docteur Chase

C : Je n'ai pas pu dire "oui", à l'église. J'ai cru que grâce à Chase je serais heureuse mais je me suis trompée. Alors je n'ai pas pu, je suis sortie pour vous retrouver mais vous étiez déja loin.

H : Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ? Que vous l'avez plaqué dans l'espoir de me faire réagir ? Et bien vous avez fait une erreur et maintenant dehors

House ouvrit la porte, il vit Cameron le regarder avec les yeux plein de tristesse, elle sortit de la chambre en pleurant.

House resta figé sur place pendant près de cinq minutes sans bouger puis il se "réveilla", il ouvrit la porte en sachant qu'elle devait être loin. Une fois la porte ouverte il vit qu'elle était là, juste à côté, elle était debout contre le mur et elle pleurait, House se rapprocha d'elle, il lui tendit la main, elle la prit et se réfugia doucement dans ses bras. Il la consola en lui disant qu'il était désolé, et qu'il ne voulait pas réagir de cette façon, elle se recula de lui, il sécha ses larmes.

H : Pourquoi avoir rompu avec Chase ?

C : Vous savez pourquoi

H : J'ai besoin de l'entendre

C : Je suis toujours amoureuse de vous.

Et depuis ce jour, depuis un an déja House et Cameron vivait une histoire d'amour des plus sincères. House avait dit à Cameron qu'il l'aimait plusieurs semaines après cette journée à l'hôtel. Ils étaient heureux ensemble

Donc voilà l'explication du tutoiement, personne n'était au courant pour le moment et cela leur convenait. Chase était parti travailler dans un autre hôpital. Cameron travaillait toujours aux urgences et House ne changeait pas d'un iota au travail mais en dehors il était un vrai amoureux transi


	3. Brianna

**Chapitre 3 : Brianna**

H : Comment ça ma fille ?

C : C'est ce qu'elle a dit

H : Elle t'as dis son nom ?

C : Brianna... Je ne sais plus. Attends je vais l'appeler

Elle entra dans la salle de travail, House voulut la retenir, mais elle y était déja entrée. Elle demanda quelque chose à la fillette, celle ci se leva et suivit Cameron. Il put voir qu'elle avait environ huit ans, elle avait les cheveux bruns assez longs, elle était assez mignonne, mais House ne la connaissait pas et il n'avait pas envie de la connaitre, sa vie lui convenait parfaitement comme elle était, il ne voulait pas qu'elle change.

Cameron entra de nouveau dans le bureau de son petit ami avec la fillette derrière elle

H : Dis moi petite comment tu t'appelles ?

Bri : Brianna Rose Matheson

H : Je ne connais personne du nom de Matheson tu doit faire erreur

Bri : Ma mère est morte et j'ai le nom de famille de ma famille d'adoption

Cameron regardait House avec l'air de dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire au lieu de parler comme ça, House vit le regard de sa petite amie, il n'aimait pas quand elle le regardait ainsi car il ne pouvait pas y resister

H : Tu es sure que je suis ton père ?

Bri : C'est maman qui me l'as dit donc oui je suis sure que vous êtes mon père

H : Tu peux nous laisser un moment s'il te plait ?

Bri : D'accord

Elle retourna dans la salle de travail, elle se réinstalla sur le même siège. House semblait perdu, Cameron était inquiète. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

C : Est-ce que ça va ?

H : A ton avis ?

C : Tu sais elle a juste dit qu'elle voulait te voir en plus elle a une famille adoptive

H : Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas facile d'apprendre du jour au lendemain qu'on a une fille

C : Il faut que j'appelle ses parents, pour qu'ils viennent la chercher, tu veux que je l'emmène ?

H : Non, laisse là ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent

C : D'accord, appeles moi si tu as besoin

H : Ok

Cameron posa un baiser sur la joue de House et alla appeler les parents de la fillette. House demanda à la petite d'entrer dans son bureau, ce qu'elle fit

H : Dis moi, Belinda

Bri : Brianna

H : Oui bon dis moi, pourquoi voulais tu me voir ?

Bri : Bah à vrai dire je me suis bléssé et comme je savais que vous êtes médecin, j'ai demandé au docteur Cameron si vous travaillez ici, et quand j'ai su que oui j'ai demandé à venir vous voir. C'est grâve de vouloir connaitre mon père ?

H : Légalement parlant tes parents ce sont les Matheson, donc je ne suis que ton géniteur

Bri : Peut-être mais je ne connais mes parents que depuis six mois seulement

H : Dis moi, comment s'appelait ta mère ?

Bri : Katie

H : Je ne me rappelle pas.

House vit que la petite s'était mise à pleurer à l'évocation de sa mère, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il vint près d'elle, il hésita à poser une main sur elle, mais il n'en eu pas besoin la petite s'était réfugié dans ses bras et elle pleurait, House ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette mais celle ci se braqua et poussa un petit cri de douleur


	4. Blessures secrètes

**Chapitre 4 : Blessures secrètes**

H : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ?

Bri : Non, ce n'est rien je me suis cogné tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas très mal mais quand vous m'avez touché l'épaule ça m'a fait mal. Mais ça va

H : Tu es sure ?

Bri : Oui.

H : Montre moi

Bri : NON !!! ce n'est riien je vous assure, laissez moi.

H : D'accord Brianna je te laisse

House n'insista pas mais il savait grâce à l'expérience que ce genre de réaction était présent chez des gens maltraités, il appela Cameron, il pensait que peut-être elle pourrait ausculter la petite.

H : Alison c'est moi

A : Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu as un soucis ?

H : On peut dire ça comme ça, dis moi tu as appelé les parents de la petite ?

A : Oui, ils arriveront d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

H : Tu peux venir s'il te plais ? J'ai besoin de toi

A : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

H : Je crois qu'ils la maltraitent

A : J'arrive tout de suite.

Cameron arriva en deux minutes, elle vit House parler avec la petite, quand il la vit, il alla la rejoindre.

H : Comment s'est-elle bléssée ?

C : Elle a dit s'être bléssé à une fenètre en rentrant de l'école, il y avait des bouts de verre dans sa plaie. C'est elle qui t'a dit qu'on la maltraitait

H : Non, elle s'est mise à pleurer, j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule elle s'est braqué, elle a eu mal et quand jai voulu regarder elle a refuser, elle avait un comportement étrange, inhabituel. Je me disais que tu voudrais bien voir si ça allait

C : D'accord j'y vais mais tu viens avec moi. Elle voudra peut-être si je suis là.

Ils allèrent tout les deux voir Brianna, elle laissa Cameron l'examiner et il purent voir tout les deux, le bleu immense qui recouvrait son épaule, ainsi que les bleus plus petit sur ses bras

C : Qui t'a fait ça ?

Bri : Je vous l'ai dit je me suis bléssé en rentrant de l'école

H : Brianna, ces maques ne sont pas celles que l'ont ce fait en tombant. Alors dis moi qui te fais du mal ?

Bri : Personne

Ils ne purent lui poser d'autres questions, deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, ils se présentèrent comme étant les parents de Brianna. La fillette se leva et les suivit. Mais avant de partir elle leur lança un dernier regard qui leur fit froid dans le dos

Ce soir là, ils étaient chez eux, House n'avait pas parlé de la soirée, il pensait à la fillette, à sa fille, il était sur qu'elle avait des ennuis mais il ne pouvait pas le prouver. Bien sur il avait appelé le services sociaux, mais ils étaient vendredi et il n'y avait déja plus personne dans leur bureau.

C : Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

H : Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi

C : C'est ta fille Greg c'est normal

H : Ouais. Tu n'as pas l'air en colère de savoir que tu n'es plus la seule femme de ma vie

C : Je sais que tu m'aimes, ce qui me mettrait en colère ce serait le contraire

H : Il n'y a aucun risque, sauf si...

C : Tu n'est pas drôle tu sais

H : J'aurais juré du contraire

Ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte, Cameron alla ouvrir, elle fut surprise et encore ce n'était pas le bon mot.

C : Brianna !!


	5. Fugue

**Chapitre 5 : Fugue**

C : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Brianna ne répondait pas, House entendait Alison parler, il se leva et alla voir qui était avec sa petite amie. Il avança doucement et puis il vit Alison avec Brianna, il fut surpris de la voir ici, et il fut encore plus surpris quand le fillette se dirigea vers lui en courant et se réfugia dans ses bras, il posa sa main sur le dos de la fillette, elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

H : Alors tu nous réponds. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Bri : Je suis partie de chez moi

H : Et pourquoi ?

Cameron n'aimait pas quand il agissait ainsi, quand il était si dur avec les autres. Elle ne le voyait jamais ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, à l'hôpital elle ne travaillait pas avec lui. Mais elle savait que c'était la seule solution pour faire parler Brianna

Bri : J'ai menti tout le temps je suis désolée

H : Comment ça ?

Bri : Ce sont eux, mes parents qui m'ont fait tout ça, mais je pouvais pas le dire, j'avais peur. Mais ensuite ils ont recommencé et je me suis dit que je ne voulais plus

C : Et ton bras ? Ce sont eux aussi ?

Brianna hocha la tête positivement : Avec une bouteille cassée

Cameron regardait House lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait peur pour la petite. House indiqua le canapé à sa fille, elle s'assit, il se mit à côté d'elle et Cameron était en face, sur le fauteuil.

H : Et si tu nous racontais tout.

Bri : Au début ils étaient gentils, pendant les visites avant qu'ils ne m'adoptent, je les aimait beaucoup mais ensuite ils ont commencé à me faire du mal pour rien. La bouteille c'est parce que j'était en retard après l'école. Ils m'ont enfermé dans ma chambre mais je suis sortie par la fenêtre. Je suis venue à l'hôpital. Et quand ils m'ont ramené à la maison, ils m'ont frappé encore parce qu'ils ont dit que j'avais tout raconté

La petite pleurait beaucoup, House ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la consoler. Elle se calma au bout de longues minutes.

H : J'ai une dernière question. Je ne suis pas ton père n'est ce pas ?

C : Greg !!

Bri : Non c'est vrai, comment vous avez su ?

H : Premièrement tu ne me ressembles pas du tout et deuxièmement j'ai bien réfléchis et je ne me souviens d'aucune femme qui s'appelle Katie

Bri : Je suis désolée, j'ai vu un article sur vous dans une revue et je me suis imaginée que vous étiez mon père, je ne pensais pas que vous découvrirez tout

Cameron n'en revenait pas, il avait raison, il ne lui en avait pas parlé, elle n'aimait pas qu'il souffre seul de cette façon. Mais d'un autre côté, elle comprenait.

H : Alison, tu veux bien appeler la police s'il te plait ?

C : Tu es sur ?

H : Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on vienne nous arrêter pour kidnapping. Tu nous excuse une minute Brianna

House se leva et conduit Cameron dans la cuisine

H : Ils pourront peut-être faire quelque chose, lui trouver une famille en attendant que les services sociaux enquètent. Mais nous on ne peut rien faire d'autre

Alors que Cameron allait répondre quelque chose, ils entendirent la porte claquer.

C : Brianna ?

Ils virent que la pièce était vide

H : Appel la police, je vais voir si je la trouve dehors

C : D'accord.

House sortit aussi vite qu'il pouvait. A l'extérieur, il put voir que la fillette essayait d'appeler un taxi, aucun ne s'arrêtait alors House profita pour aller vers elle sans faire trop de bruit, il était presque près d'elle quand elle le vit, elle avança sur la route. Une voiture arrivait.

Cameron de son côté venait de racrocher le téléphone. Elle entendit un coup de klaxon, un crissement de pneu. Elle sortit en trombe de chez elle, elle courut vers le lieu de l'accident. Brianna était sur le trotoire, saine et sauve. Mais sur la route, Grégory House était mal en point

C : GREG !!!


	6. Mon Amour

**Chapitre 6 : Mon amour**

Cameron était dans l'ambulance avec House, Brianna aussi était là, mais Cameron ne prétait pas attention à elle, elle s'inquiétait pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle lui tenait la main. Ses fonctions vitales étaient bonnes mais il était toujours inconscient. Elle pleurait beaucoup, elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

C : Je t'en pris Greg, tiens bon, tu as promis de ne pas me laisser, tu as promis.

Elle lui tenait la main, elle savait qu'ils arrivaient à l'hôpital, ils avaient décidés de se cacher le temps qu'il faudrait mais elle ne supporterait pas de rester à l'écart, tout le monde saurait mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle ne le pouvait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle au moin autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui

Arrivés à l'hôpital, elle prit Brianna par la main et ils suivirent le brancard de House. Au même moment Wilson pénétrait dans le bureau de Cuddy en disant que House avait eu un accident et il lui dit aussi que Cameron était arrivé avec lui ainsi qu'une enfant. Ils étaient tout les deux surpris de cette découverte.

Une heure plus tard Cameron était dans la chambre de House, Brianna était dans la salle d'attente, la jeune femme lui avait demandé de la laissé seule avec lui quelques minutes.

C : Greg, mon amour, je t'en pris tu as promis, réveilles toi vite

Cameron se souvenait de la promesse qu'il lui avait faites il y a près d'un an. Il lui avait promis qu'il resterait toujours avec elle. Qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas peu importe la raison.

C : Je sais que tu m'entends, tu es juste endormis, même pas dans le coma, tes blessures ne sont pas graves, tu as une jambe cassée, une belle bosse à la tête, et quelques égratignures. Mais ne t'en fait pas je t'aime toujours autant voir même plus

G : Al..

C : Oui c'est moi, je suis là.

G : Brianna ?

C : Elle va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et toi comment tu te sens ?

G : Alison ?

C : Oui Greg, je suis là.

G : Je t'aime

C : Je le sais mon amour, je t'aime aussi.

House se rendormit, les calmants qu'on lui donnait faisaient effets. Cameron se retourna quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer : Brianna.

C : Entre Brianna, il va bien, il dort.

Bri : Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute si il est là

C : Ecoute Brianna c'est un accident

Bri : C'était moi sur la route, il m'a poussé, et c'est lui qui s'est fait renversé par la voiture

Cameron serra la main de son petit ami, elle remarqua qui lui serra également la sienne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourir à ce geste

Bri : Je suis désolée docteur Cameron

C : Appelles moi Alison d'accord ?

Bri : D'accord. Vous êtes mariés tout les deux ?

C : Non, mais on vit ensemble

Bri : Vous l'aimez beaucoup pas vrai ?

C : Plus que tout

Bri : Lui aussi, je le sais

C : Oui je sais qu'il m'aime, et toi comment tu le sais ?

Bri : Après que la voiture l'a renversé, il a dit ton prénom et il a aussi dit qu'il était désolé

C : Il m'a promis de ne jamais partir.

... : J'ai bien l'intention de la tenir cette promesse

C : Eh.... Salut toi

H : Dis moi Brianna, pourquoi es tu partie ?


	7. L'histoire de Brianna

**Chapitre 7 : L'histoire de Brianna**

Bri : Vous vouliez me renvoyer chez moi et je ne veux pas. Non je veux pas

H : On appelait la police, pas tes parents.

Bri : Ils m'auraient mis dans un foyer et là bas non plus je n'y retournerais pas, jamais

House tenta de se redresser mais la douleur était trop forte, il fit une grimace.

C : Non Greg, reste couché s'il te plait. Tu dois te ménager

H : Ok. Brianna, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé, depuis le début s'il te plait.

Bri : D'accord. Maman m'a élevé seule, je ne connais pas mon père, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Maman m'a dit qu'il était parti avant mes un an. L'année dernière maman a été malade et elle est morte. Ensuite comme je n'avais pas de famille, j'ai été placé dans un foyer, les gens là bas, ils sont méchants, ils nous frappent, et les grands enfants nous font des mauvaises blagues et parfois ça faisait mal.

La fillette avait du mal à continuer, ça avait l'air d'être douloureux pour elle d'en parler.  
Cameron avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle se retenait. House lui tenait toujours la main. Il lui caressait le dos de la main avec son pouce et cela la réconfortait un peu

Bri : Ensuite les Matheson m'ont adopté et vous connaissez la suite

Brianna essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

Bri : Je ne veux pas y retourner. Ni dans un foyer, ni chez mes parents.

C'est à ce moment que là que Cuddy entra, elle vit d'abord la main de House dans celle de Cameron, celle ci voulut la retirer mais il la retint. Elle se retourna vers lui et put voir qu'il ne voulait plus se cacher. Elle se détendit et laissa sa main dans la sienne. Ensuite le couple put voir que leur patronne était accompagnée d'une femme

La femme : Je suppose que tu es Brianna

Bri : Oui, tes parents te cherchent tu sais

C : Il la battent, vous n'allez pas leur rendre

Fe : Nous allons l'envoyer dans un foyer en attendant d'éclaircir toute cette affaire.

Bri : NON !! je ne veux pas

Fe : Tu n'as pas le choix Brianna

House voyait la fillette qui se débattait, l'assisatante sociale lui disait d'arrêter de faire l'enfant mais elle répondit en disant qu'elle était une enfant. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi effrayée. Il demanda à Cameron de l'aider à se redrésser, ce qu'elle fit car elle voyait qu'il prévoyait quelque chose. Il eut mal mais ne se plaignit pas. Quand il fut enfin assis il commença à parler

H : Attendez ! Brianna m'a dt qu'avant de mourir sa mère lui a dit que j'étais son père.

Cameron et Brianna regardait House étrangement, mais il semblait sérieux. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Fe : C'est vrai Brianna ?

La fillette vit House faire un hochement positif mais discrèt de la tête.

Bri : Oui c'est vrai, maman me l'a dit

Fe : On a aucune trace de vous dans nos dossiers

Bri : Maman m'a raconté que mon père, celui qui est parti, a appris qu'il était pas mon père alors que maman disait le contraire. Elle m'a dit que j'avais un autre père mais je ne savais pas si c'était vrai

House se disait que la petite mentait drôlement bien pour son âge

Fe : Il nous faut une confirmation, un test de paternité serait l'idéal

C : Pour l'instant il doit se reposer

L'assistante sociale partit en laissant Brianna après que House eut signer les papiers autorisant Cameron a ramener la petite chez eux.


	8. Temporaire

Chapitre 8 : Temporaire

House regardait Cameron qui se demandait pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi, pourquoi il avait dit que Brianna était sa fille alors qu'elle lui avait dit que non. L'assistante sociale partit en disant qu'elle reviendrait d'ici trois jours pour faire un test de paternité. Cuddy qui était toujours dans la chambre du diagnosticien ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Elle ne savait même pas que les deux médecins étaient ensemble.

Cu : Attendez une minutes vous deux, vous êtes ensemble ?

Cameron ne savait pas quoi dire, c'est vrai qu'elle avait remis sa main dans celle de son petit ami mais elle n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un entre dans la chambre et assiste à tout ça. Bien sur, elle se moquait qu'on le découvre un jour mais elle aurait préféré que ça se sache doucement, au fur et à mesure, mais c'était trop tard. Elle craignait juste la réaction de Greg

H : Oui, on est ensemble, ça vous pose un problème ?

Cu : Euh non pas vraiment. Et cette petite c'est votre fille House ?

H : Bah oui, pourquoi ça vous dérange ?

Cu : Non pas du tout mais je ne vous imaginez pas vous occuper d'une enfant, et encore moin de la votre

H : C'est drolement sympa de dire ça dites donc, bon maintenant laissez nous. Je dois discuter avec Alison et Brianna

Cuddy sortit de la chambre, Alison regardait House qui regardait Brianna, il remarqua que la jeune femme le fixait

H : Elle l'aurait bien su un jour où l'autre non ? Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

A : Mais...

H : Non pas de mais, de toute façon j'en avais assez de toujours me cacher.

Il s'adressa à Brianna

H : Quant-à toi jeune fille ça va fonctionner durant les trois prochains jours mais après tu devras repartir soit en foyer soit en famille d'acueil

Bri : Je sais.

Le lendemain Brianna était à l'école, elle avait beau être en foyer, elle devait quand même y aller. Pendant ce temps Alison était au chevet de House. L'hôpital était désormais au courant pour leur relation mais pour l'instant personne n'en parlait.

A : Pourquoi as tu dit que Brianna est ta fille ?

H : Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que je me suis attaché à elle.

A : Tu as changé tu sais

H : Comment ça ?

A : Depus que nous sommes ensemble, tu es différent, tu es plus gentil et plus humain aussi

H : A qui la faute aussi ? C'est toi qui me rend comme ça

A : J'adore

H : Ne dis rien aux autres, j'ai une réputation à tenir moi

A : Promis

H : Allie ?

A : Oui ?

H : J'ai quelque chose à te dire


	9. La blessure de House

Chapitre 9 : La blessure de House.

Cela faisait six jours que House avait eu cet accident, six jours où il était à l'hôpital. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentré chez lui, avec Alison et Brianna. Sauf que l'assistante sociale venait les voir pour ce test de paternité qui, ils le savaient, serait négatif.

Mais ils n'en resterait pas là, enfin ils espéraient ne pas en rester là. Il fallait attendre de parler avec l'assistante sociale.

Elle arriva vers quinze heure comme il était prévu. Et bien évidament elle leur annonça que House n'était pas le père de Brianna, elle leur dit que la fillette retournerait dans un foyer. House pouvait voir que l'enfant tenait la main de Cameron assez fort pour que ceux ci blanchissent légèrement.

H : Elle ne veut pas y aller. Dans vos foyer

A S : Elle n'a pas le choix, ses parents sont mis en examen pour violence sur enfant et leurs droits leur seront retirés. Elle doit venir avec nous

House lança un regard à Alison qui hocha la tête légèrement pour lui faire signe d'y aller. Elle avait écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'hôpital, elle avait même versé quelques larmes quand il lui avait raconté son secret.

Flash Back :

A : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

H : J'ai quelque chose à te dire, je ne l'ai dis à personne jusque là.

A : Je t'écoute

H : Quand j'avais quinze ans, j'avais un ami, Paul, je m'entendais bien avec lui, on passait souvent du temps ensemble chez lui, ses parents étaient violent avec lui et avec Alice.

A : Alice ?

H : Sa soeur, elle avait l'âge de Brianna.

Alison pouvait voir une larme perler sur la joue de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle s'asseya plus près de lui, lui tint la main.

A : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

H : Un jour, je suis venu chez lui. Quand j'ai tourné dans sa rue, j'ai vu des policiers et deux ambulances. J'ai couru et j'ai vu qu'ils arrêtaient Paul et sa mère. Paul avait défendu sa soeur parce que son père n'arrêtait pas de la frapper, il à foncé sur lui dès qu'il a su ce qui se passait et après une poursuite le père de Paul est tombé dans les escaliers et il est mort sur le coup.

Après un long silence que Cameron ne voulait pas brises et quelques larmes de plus de la part de House il continua.

H : Paul est arrivé trop tard. Alice était trop mal en point, elle est morte dans les bras de son frère. Sa mère à appelé la police et a dit que son fils avait tué son mari.

Alison regardait House, il avait arrêter de pleurer mais il avait l'air boulversé. Il venait de se confier à elle, de lui dire une chose que personne d'autre ne savait. A ce moment là elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment compter pour lui.

H : Je ne VEUX pas que cette histoire se répète avec Brianna. Ecoute je sais que toi et moi on a jamais parlé d'engagement, on a décidé de laisser notre relation y aller. Mais je ...

A : Chut.

Elle avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres

A : Je sais, et pour moi c'est très sérieux Greg

H : Pour moi aussi. J'aimerais que Brianna vienne chez nous, le temps de lui trouver une famille digne de ce nom. Je sais que ça ne me ressemble pas et tu n'es peut-être pas prète à vivre ce genre de chose avec moi mais je ne veux pas q'ell...

A : Tu sais si on fait cette demande il va falloir ce déclaré officièlement ensemble. J'ai toujours mon appartement.

H : Je sais tu y invitait Forman et les autres. Et bien il va falloir que tu le rendes.

A : Tu es sur de toi

Fin Flash Back

Et il était sur. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé à Brianna, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs mais ils le voulaient vraiment tout les deux.

House regarda une dernière fois Alison, qui lui sourit et fit quelques pas dans sa direction en tenant toujours Brianna par la main.

H : On voudrait devenir sa famille d'accueil.

A S : Vous êtes sérieux ?

H : Oui


	10. Décision

**Chapitre 10 : Décision**

H : On en a longuement discuté et oui on est sur.

A S : Vous savez s'occupez d'un enfant ce n'est pas facile

H : Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Qu'on a prit cette décision sans y réfléchir. On sait que ce ne sea pas facile mais on eut s'occuper de Brianna.

A : On en a parlé ensemble et on a décidé que ce serait la meilleure solution pour elle. Et pour nous aussi.

House souriait à Alison, et elle lui souriai elle aussi. Elle avait accepté quand son petit ami lui avait parlé de cette solution. Ils tenaient tout les deux à Brianna. C'était une gentille petite fille et elle avait tellement souffert malgré son jeune âge. Allison voulait l'aider à aller mieux et House voulait l'empêcher de souffrir à nouveau. Ils voulaient être sa famille d'accueil en attendant de lui toruver de bons parents. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient capable d'être de bons parents d'accueil.

A S : Il va falloir remplir une demande pour être famille d'accueil. Mais en attendant Brianna doit nous suivre.

Ce qu'elle fit, mais avant de partir le couple lui promit qu'elle reviendrait vite. Le couple remplit tout les formulaires qu'il fallait.

Au bout de quelques jours, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement de House, il alla ouvrir, et vit l'assisante sociale de Brianna sur le pas de la porte. La fillette était là également.

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de House, il put voir qu'elle avait encore son bandage à la main, mais la blessure n'avait pas l'air guérie.

H : Qu'est ce que tu as à ton bras ?

Bri : Les grands m'ont fait mal

A S : Dans les foyers il y a souvent des violences de ce genre

H : Et vous n'avez rien fait ?

A S : J'ai fais avancer la procédure, Brianna peut rester avec vous

Alison qui venait de les rejoindre : C'est vrai ?

A S : Oui

House posa sa main sur l'épaule de Brianna, il sentit la fillette se tendre mais elle ne recula pas, elle resta dans ses bras. L'assistante sociale partit après avoir fait signer des papiers à House et Cameron. Brianna restait près d'eux. Elle ne les lachait pas d'une semelle.

Bri : Pourquoi vous avez rien dit ?

A : On ne voulait pas te faire de faux espoirs

Bri : Merci de me garder

A : De rien.

House n'était pas très à l'aise mais il se disait qu'au bout de quelques jours il se serait habitué à cette situation, comme il l'avait fait quand Cameron était venue vivre chez lui. La blessure de Brianna s'était légèrement infectée, ils durent aller à l'hôpital pour la soigner et lui donner un antibiotique.

Tout l'hôpital fut surpris de voir le couple avec la fillette qui, comme tout le monde le savait, n'était pas de House. Mais en les voyant tout les trois, ils se disaient que, après tout, pourquoi pas ?


	11. Vie commune

**Chapitre 11 : Vie commune**

_Journal de Brianna Rose_

_Le 15 mai __: _Je vis chez Geg et Alison depuis deux jours et tout se passe très bien. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, parfois je susaute quand il y a du bruit où quand ils s'approchent de moi et que je ne m'y attendait pas, mais j'aime beaucoup être avec eux.

Alison a dit qu'elle m'achèterais des vêtements neufs, c'est la première fois depuis la mort de maman que j'en aurais. J'aime beaucoup Greg et Alison ils s'occupent bien de moi, et en plus je sais qu'ils m'aiment bien.

_Le 21 mai __: _Alison m'a acheté plein de nouveaux vêtements, j'ai adoré faire du shopping avec elle. Greg a dit qu'il ne voulait pas venir pour ne pas se méler d'affaires de filles. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on a passé une bonne journée et le soir il nous a emmené au cinéma. Il ne s'est même pas plaint alors qu'il n'aime pas ce genre de chose. Il fait des efforts pour moi et aussi avec Alison.

_Le 23 mai __: _J'écris en pleurant ce soir, mon assistante sociale est venu et a dit qu'elle m'a trouvé une famille d'accueil, je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux rester ici avec eux. Je ne veux pas retourner dans une famille où on va me faire du mal.

_Le 25 mai __: _Je n'arrive pas a y croire, mon assistante sociale et venue pour m'emener aujourd'hui mais Greg et Alison lui ont dit qu'ils voulaient me garder avec eux, ils ont dit ça. Ils savent pas que je les ai entendu mais j'ai peur que l'assistante sociale veule pas. Mais je ne veux pas partir d'ici. L'assistante sociale a dit que ce ne serait pas facile parce que leur situation n'ai pas régulière. Mais je ne veux pas partir.

_Le 3 juin __: _Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui Greg et Alison m'ont dit qu'ils avaient fait une demande pour me garder, ce n'est pas encore sur, alors ils me disent de ne pas y penser. Et que ils feront tout pour me garder.

Ils veulent me garder avec eux, en plus je ne sursaute presque plus quand ils s'approchent doucement de moi. J'ai le droit à quelques réprimande quand je fais quelque chose de mal et encore je n'en fait presque jamais. J'ai juste voulu m'enfuir encore une fois quand j'ai su que je devrais partir. Sinon je suis sage, je ne veux pas qu'ils me renvoient. Je veux rester avec eux.

_Le 8 juin_ : C'est super, mon assistante sociale a dit que je pouvais rester chez eux, je suis contente, vraiment. L'école a été mise au courant que j'arrêterais d'y aller pour aller dans celle plus près de la maison. La maison, maintenant je peux le dire, c'est ma maison.

_Six mois plus tard_ : Je vis chez eux depuis six mois aujourd'hui. La moitier d'un an, tout va toujours bien. Ils veulent m'adopter, ils me l'ont dit il y a quelque jours, je suis heureuse. La procédure est lancée mais ça va être long, ce n'est même pas sur. Mais j'aimerais qu'ils deviennent mes parents. Alison et Greg m'ont dit que même si ils ne pouvaient pas m'adopter, ils me garderaient quand même avec eux.

Je les aime vraiment beaucoup, et maintenant je peux rester avec eux pour toujours.


	12. Epilogue

**Chapitre 12 : Epilogue**

_Le 16 décembre __: _Je suis leur fille, ça y'est, je suis leur fille. Ils ont mis plus d'un an avant de m'adopter, où plutôt avant que la décision soit acceptée. Je suis contente. Greg et Alison aussi sont content, ils ont décidé de se marier d'ici peu. Je suis vraiment heureuse, j'ai du témoigné au procés de mes anciens parents, et je suis tranquille maintenant.

A : Tu viens Brianna, c'est près.

Bri : J'arrive Maman.

J'ai eu du mal à appeler Alison "maman", j'appelle Greg "papa" depuis un moment déja. J'ai cru que maman m'en voudrais mais elle m'a dit que je n'avais jamais eu de père avant donc c'était plus facile d'appeller Greg "papa" mais j'avais eu une maman avant et je ne voulais pas la remplacer. Je n eveux toujours pas la remplacer, maman sera toujours maman pour moi. Mais Alison est aussi ma maman, elle le sera pour le reste de ma vie donc c'est normal que je l'appelle comme ça. "Maman", la première fois que je l'ai appelé comme ça elle a pleuré.

Je lui ai fais un calin et je lui ai dit que maintenant c'était elle ma maman. Je n'en veux pas d'autres, jamais. Alison est ma mère et Greg mon père, ça ne changera pas, je ne veux pas.

Bri : Au fait maman ?

A : Oui ?

Bri : Quand est ce que tu vas le dire à papa ?

House qui venait d'arriver : Me dire quoi ?

A : Rien du tout

Alison lança un regard à sa fille qui lui souria mais elle ne dit rien. House remarqua se regard entre les deux femmes de sa vie.

H : Ah je vois qu'on me fait des cachoteries les filles, ce n'est pas bien du tout.

A : Ce n'est rien Greg je te jure

H : Allie, je sais que tu me mens, alors dit moi

Brianna se sentant de trop : Je vous laisse, je reviens quand vous aurez fini de discuter.

H : Allie ?

A : Je suis... Enceinte

H : Quoi ??

A : Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas prévu, on vient juste d'adopter Brianna, un bébé c'est...

H : Une très bonne chose

Alison regardait House, il semblait sérieux. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa les mains sur son ventre qui était encore plat.

A : Tu es sur Greg ?

H : Certain, ce bébé est le bienvenu.

Bri : Je suis d'accord moi aussi, je veux un frère ou une soeur

H : Bon alors dans ce cas, il faut déménager.


End file.
